


郭德伦和于枭的脑内相声剧场

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, 摸鱼, 相声 - Freeform, 郭德伦和于枭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 突发摸鱼，写了大概一个小时都不到这个样子改的德云社的《西征梦》和《你要折腾》，也自己写了几句建议看过动画58话再观看





	郭德伦和于枭的脑内相声剧场

 

 

 

伦：哟这么多人，始祖系的，战锤系的，都是来听相声的。

枭：都在你脑子里，想不听也没法子。

伦：人不少啊，我很欣慰啊。

枭：您胃口好。

伦：多来啊，看看我们这些为自由战斗的人。

枭：进击系。

伦：前前代进击，克……克什么来着。

枭：好嘛，忘了我。

伦：克格勃。

枭：不是。

伦：克苏鲁。

枭：克鲁格。

伦：哎，对了，对不起啊，我不怎么看这个马莱法制在线。

枭：跟马莱法制在线有什么关系啊。

伦：你老上嘛。

枭：嗨。

伦：艾伦·克鲁格，很有发展的一代进击，大伙多捧捧，我托付您了，谢谢各位。

枭：这位还真向着我。

伦：我很喜欢咱们这行的，进击好啊，追求自由。

枭：对。

伦：艾尔迪亚特色资本主义核心价值观。

枭：什么核心价值观啊。

伦：自由自由自由自由、自由自由自由自由、自由自由自由自由。

枭：我快把这俩字看成“白目”了。

伦：反正好，进击好。

枭：好就完了么。

伦：您这么好的进击巨人说良心话，不多见。

枭：客气。

伦：有的时候我翻前代记忆。

枭：嗯。

伦：进击族谱里边去看枭叔叔，也不经常见得到。

枭：对。

伦：枭叔叔一年就出来两回。

枭：嗯？

伦：清明一回，七月十五一回。

枭：好嘛，我出来收贡品了是吗。

伦：收生日礼物嘛[1]。

枭：去你的

伦：这是，我不会说话，就说您是个好进击。

枭：言过了。

伦：一个巨人继承者从刚继承到熟练他是有一个过程的。

枭：对。

伦：因为什么呢，

枭：嗯。

伦：巨人之力看着简单，实际必须要下功夫。

枭：诶这是必须的。

伦：不下功夫可不行。

枭：嗯。

伦：起早贪黑，割手去。

枭：变身去。

伦：变身去，还练习丢帽子。

枭：您等会儿。

伦：如何丢出完美的角度。

枭：这丢帽子跟巨人之力有什么关系？

伦：帅是当进击的第一步啊。

枭：嚯。

伦：现在枭叔叔岁数差了，但还保持着好习惯，早上练习。

枭：啊，早晨起来。

伦：啊呀，起得比鸡早，睡得比鸡晚。

枭：哪个吉？

伦：什么吉？

枭：哦，听岔了。

伦：枭叔叔还有一个很好的家庭。

枭：烧光了。

伦：啊，你想啊，这样就行，人家要花时间合家欢乐，你可以出门练割手去。

枭：有你这么说话的吗。

伦：我也不能合家欢乐呀，我也练习呀。

枭：嗯。

伦：所以我俩的巨人都有八块腹肌。

枭：是有。

伦：您看我爹。巨人整一个啤酒肚野人。

枭：敢情是因为合家欢乐了。

伦：诶，咱实话实说啊。

枭：嗯。

伦：您算一个很伟大的人。

枭：还行。

伦：咱实话实说，我什么时候能像您似的，

枭：啊？

伦：这辈子我就值了。

枭：这么说你还很羡慕我嘛。

伦：唉呀，我是希望吧，我能成为一个跟您一样帅的人。

枭：您可不比谁差。

伦：是不是。

枭：嗯。

伦：我这眉毛。

枭：单点这个说干嘛呀。

伦：瞧得过去是哈，精神头，我这眼部细纹，我自个儿都说，我，我还比我哥好看吗。

枭：您瞧您挑这参照物吧，我跟您说。

伦：就说这个意思吧。

枭：啊，不错就完了。

伦：我是一个要求上进的人。

枭：那您，好啊。

伦：我很希望吧，希望我能在不久的将来（＊下周）我能特别的不崩。

枭：哎但愿吧。

伦：我希望我眉毛细点，这个不为过吧。

枭：眉毛细是好事儿。

伦：对呀，眉毛细了就好看，好看了就粉多。

枭：对。

伦：是不是。

枭：嗯。

伦：有一个那个排行榜。

枭：我知道。

伦：气人排行榜。

枭：昂……气人排行榜？？

伦：叫什么？

枭：角色人气排行榜。

伦：每天我都看。

枭：看它干嘛呀？

伦：我很希望上面有我，但是一直没有我。

枭：这不有你嘛，一次第五，一次第三。

伦：不是那个漫画的[2]，那里我眉毛细，我说的是老外那儿的每周动画人气排行榜[3]。

枭：哦。粗眉的。

伦：嗯啊。

枭：那没你才正常，有你才是印错了。

伦：那什么时候能印错呢？

枭：诶哟，盼着这天呢是怎么着。

伦：不是。

枭：印错了管什么呀。

伦：印错了就会有我啊。

枭：有您能有什么意思这个。

伦：我同情很多被动画组迫害的人。

枭：还同情人家。

伦：画成猩猩的吉克。

枭：是挺可怜。

伦：画成狒狒的莱纳。

枭：粗犷。

伦：画成火烈鸟的弗洛克。

枭：不是，您等会儿。

伦：画成鸭嘴兽的皮克。

枭：敢情您这儿还开起动物园了。

伦：是嘛，适合您啊。

枭：我是叫枭，就是猫头鹰。

伦：您不是枭。

枭：我不是枭我是什么。

伦：您是一鹦鹉儿。

鹦鹉：哦？

伦：头上一搓黄毛，学名葵花鹦鹉。

葵花鹦鹉：嗨！

伦：您别气，我也没好到哪里去，我跟吉克莱纳一样，都叠字辈儿的。

葵花鹦鹉：您也是猩猩？

伦：不是。

葵花鹦鹉：狒狒？

伦：也不是。

葵花鹦鹉：那您是？

憨憨：我是一憨憨。

葵花鹦鹉：嚯！

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1]克鲁格生日4.5，今年正好赶上清明节。

[2]漫画角色人气排行榜，进击作品内部的一个读者投票。

[3]老外的动画人气排行榜，指AnimeTrend的，其实艾伦上过，不过都比较靠后。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的是粉！


End file.
